Batman and Robin 001
Batman and Robin #1 - "Born to Kill" thumb Autor: Peter J. Tomasi Zeichner: Patrick Gleason Inker: Mick Gray Farben: John Kalisz Editor: Mike Marts Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 14.09.2011 Was bisher geschah: Nach dem vermeintlichen Tod Bruce Waynes durch die Hand von Darkseid wurde Dick Grayson zu Batman, Jason Todd zu Red Hood, Tim Drake zu Red Robin und Damian Wayne zu Robin. Nach Bruces Rückkehr reiste er zunächst durch die Welt, um Helden für seine Batman Incorporated Organisation zu rekrutieren, die offiziell von der Wayne Foundation gesponstert wird. Nun ist er zurück in Gotham - und muss das erste Mal mit Damian als Robin zusammenarbeiten. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Tomasi und Gleason harmonieren gut, das haben sie bereits mit Green Lantern Corps und der Prä-Flashpoint Inkarnation von Batman and Robin bewiesen. Der Inhalt: Ein unsichtbarer Killer, der sich selbst als Nobody bezeichnet, greift den Moskauer Batman und den Verbrecher, den dieser gejagt hatte, an und besiegt beide in einem kurzen Kampf und entführt sie. In Gotham City ist Bruce zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Es ist der Jahrestag des Todes seiner Eltern, und vor Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen allnächtlichen Patrouille will er mit Damian zum Ort, an dem sie starben. Park Row, besser bekannt unter dem Spitznamen Crime Alley. Aber nicht, um sich erneut ihren Tod vor Augen zu führen. Nein, diesmal hat er etwas dabei. Das Programmheft zu The Mark of Zorro, dem Film, den er mit ihnen vor ihrem Tod sah. Crime Alley soll abgerissen und durch neue Gebäude ersetzt werden. Ein Anlass für Bruce, ab jetzt nicht mehr ihren Tod, sondern ihr Leben zu ehren. Und so legt er ihren Hochzeitstag als neuen Gedenktag an die beiden fest, reißt die Titelseite vom Programmheft, faltet daraus ein Papierschiff und schickt es auf eine Reise durch die Kanalisation. Die drei Brüder Ronnie, Reggie und Robbie stehlen zusammen mit ein paar Handlangern bestrahlte Brennstoffe aus dem Forschungsreaktor der Universität von Gotham. Batman und Robin tauchen auf und kämpfen gegen die Handlanger, während die drei Brüder das Kühlwasser ablassen und fliehen. In der Kanalisation stehlen sie den Bat-Gyro, das Fahrzeug, mit dem Batman und Robin angekommen sind (die Tür stand offen). Robin missachtet explizite Anweisungen Batmans und springt auf den Gyro. Er durchtrennt ein Kabel und deaktiviert damit das Höhenruder. Einer der Brüder schießt auf ihn, doch die Scheibe ist kugelsicher, und so beschädigt er nur einen der Kanister mit Brennstoffen. In dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Fahrzeug ihr Ende. Batman selbst ist damit beschäftigt, neues Kühlwasser aus dem Hallenbad des Campus abzuleiten und kommt zu spät, um ihnen zu helfen. Er ist wütend. Damian hat seine Anweisungen missachtet und die Kontrolle verloren. Damian hält dagegen, dass er besser trainiert wurde als Dick, Jason oder Tim, und dass Bruce ihm vertrauen soll. Doch Vertrauen, gibt Bruce zurück, muss man sich zunächst verdienen. Zurück in Moskau löst Nobody seine beiden Gefangenen in einem Säurebecken auf. Er spricht mit sich selbst, sagt, dass dieser globale Zirkus enden müsse. Als nächstes sei es an der Zeit, sich um Bruce Wayne zu kümmern... Fazit: Kein überragendes, aber prinzipiell ein handwerklich kompetent gemachtes Heft mit nur einem Fehler, allerdings einem äußerst gravierenden. Die Dialoge klingen authentisch, die Zeichnungen passen zu den Charaktren, allen voran die Freude am Verbrecher verprügeln, die sich in Damians Mimik und Körpersprache wiederspiegelt. Der neue Gegner Nobody scheint körperlich wie geistig eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für Batman zu werden und erinnert an Banes früheste Auftritte. Die Nebencharaktere Alfred und Gordon haben zwar nur wenige Zeilen, diese spiegeln ihre Persölichkeit allerdings hervorragend wieder. Der eine Kritikpunkt, der trotz all dem hervorsticht? Bruce hört damit auf, sich auf den Tod seiner Eltern zu konzentrieren. Und das darf einfach in keinem Heft passieren. Der Tod der Waynes ist die Motivation Batmans. Es ist das Kindheitstrauma, das er nie verarbeiten konnte, und das ihn heute noch dazu antreibt, sich nachts in einem Fledermauskostüm mit psychopathischen Clowns und dendrophilen Öko-Terroristinnen herumzuprügeln. Ihn mit diesem entscheidenden Kapitel seiner Kindheit abschließen zu lassen und sich statt auf ihren Tod auf ihr Leben zu fixieren, ist zwar ein netter Charaktermoment, aber auch eine erzählerische Sackgasse. Peter Parker hört nicht auf, sich die Schuld am Tod seines Onkels zu geben. Der Punisher sucht sich keine Frau und gründet eine neue Familie. Und Batman verarbeitet den Tod seiner Eltern nicht. Kein kleines bisschen. Wertung: thumb|left|5 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Batman and Robin Kategorie:Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kategorie:Robin (Damian Wayne) Kategorie:NoBody